halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Gorbachev
*General (2550-2560) *Leader of the Russian Criminal Syndicate (2560) *Leader of the Ultranationalists |Affiliation= United Nations Space Command *Rank of General Gorbachev's Inner Circle *Leader Ultranationalist Party *Leader |Era= |Weapons= *MA5 Rifle *M6 Pistol |Equipment= *SLE7 Grenade *MX9 EMP Grenade *Flashbangs |Abilities= |Specialty= }} Vladimir Gorbachev was General of the United Nations Space Command he played a pivotal role in saving millions of insurrectionists' lives from Covenant forces, feeling betrayed by the UNSC he turned on them and sought to start a new life by becoming the leader of the Ultranationalist Party. He gained the trust of his fellow followers, allowing him to become a member of the Russian Federation. He continued expanding his forces discreetly through drug cartels and terrorist cells, making heavy alliances with other crime lords to help support his aims. He would then vow to take over planets in order to colonize and further expand his criminal organization, and anyone that would defy him would be immediately executed. This however was highly unlikely. Biography Early Life and Military Career Leaving the UNSC Gorbachev didn't really like the Sangheili, especially after the events of the Human-Sangheili Alliance. He believed that one day the Sangheili would betray the UNSC and start another war. He argued with his superiors and became emotionally compromised. He was discharged from the UNSC and stripped of his rank. Early Terrorist Career and Insurrectionist Movement Gorbachev gathered many followers and formed a crime group known as Gorbachev's Inner Circle. He obligated to create a strong insurrection faction and gained money to support his aims through drug trafficking, opening terrorist cells in North America, Brazil, Russia, and Asia, and resources and contacts within the criminal world. Becoming President of Russia When Vorshevsky took office of President in 2560, he planned on allying itself with the Unified Earth Government for the first time. A majority of the citizens wanted Russia to remain as an independent nation, and turned to the Ultranationalist Party for aide. Vladimir Gorbachev, the leader of the Ultranationalist Party, gained enough votes in the next primary election and became Russia’s prime minister, but not enough to become President. Vorshevsky and Ruth Charet sought to remove Gorbachev from office, but instead, Gorbachev planned a covert operation to assassinate Vorshevsky. An assassin that was claimed to be a member of the UNSC’s Special Forces unit, assassinated Vorshevsky during his peace talks with Ruth Charet. All hell broke loose on red square, and Ruth Charet left the area under heavy security. The operation succeeded, and with Vorshevsky dead, Gorbachev became the new president of Russia, electing Dimitri Khrushchev as his prime minister. The Chairman of the Federation Council and the State Duma became suspicious of Gorbachev’s actions, worried that he would revive the USSR, but he kept the two in check, announcing to his own government and ONI’s media that he would find the perpetrator responsible for Vorshevsky’s death. Gorbachev then allied himself with the Unified Earth Government and assured the Russians that they would remain an independent nation. This became rather difficult, as many of the Russian citizens rebelled against Gorbachev’s cause and started their own insurgency. Personality Well-organized and hard working, he works steadily towards identified goals. He can usually accomplish any task once he has set his mind to it. Gorbachev, a ruthless yet cunning strategist, often outmaneuvered his enemies and made them play by his rules. Taking the zero-sum game to heart, he did whatever was necessary to gain the upper hand, without any regard to the loss of human life in the process. Gorbachev truly believed that the end justified the means, he believed his tactics would dictate the course of history. Category:Ignition RP members and factions Category:Vadumverse Antagonists